ngwfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed Sweeton
__FORCETOC__ Intro Background Hailing from Baker Lake in Nunavut, Ed grew up impoverished, the son of alcoholic parents. After his mother's affair ended in her death at the hands of her lover, his father took his own life. Ed grew up bitter but still held onto a shred of the innocent boy he once was due to the love of his childhood friend - Heather. With her, Ed found some light in his dismal life...until she was sexually assaulted and murdered by the WhiskeyToe Brothers. Ed's grief curdled into rage and then disgust towards the world. He avenged himself upon the Whiskeytoe Brothers, leaving their bodies to be eaten by the wildlife of Nunavut. Though everyone knew what Ed had done, there was no evidence linking him to the deaths. Not long afterward, in a Drunken rage, he killed his mother's Lover in cold blood. This all before his 18th birthday. He spent the next 5 years in detention facilities, his sentence tempered due to his young age. Once free, he left Baker Lake and travelled North America. His massive frame coupled with an arrogance and distast towards the world made him a natural heel for wrestling promotions. He made his living over the next 18 years in various promotions, always moving from one to the next and thus never getting the push his ability deserved. He was also difficult to work with, drank to much and was addicted to pain pills. One day, while passing through the town of Fort Vermillion In Alberta, Ed saw an nGw poster where they were looking for talent. Figuring this would be another nickel and dime outfit, Ed Signed up hoping to earn a nights pay for some drinks and cheesy burgs. To everyone's surprise, the nGw resonated with people and grew and Ed Sweeton grew with it, winning his first title and against all odds, becomming rich. In time, Ed grew ever more disgusted with the roster of nGw, feeling they were beneath him and not fit to share in the riches the Fed afforded. Teaming up with like minded visionaries such as Nick Benoit, Billy Fower and then P.T Merciless, Ed helped found THE EMPIRE which grew into one of nGw most powerfull stables. Current Currently a member of THE EMPIRE - a stable of superior wrestlers in nGw. Match History #Soon # Title History 1X nGw Die-Hard Champion. Trivia *Ed consumes over 30 McDonalds 99 Cent Gut Grenades - aka Cheesy Burgs - daily. *discovered by Summeroff at a bar in Alberta *Likes Schlitz Beer and narcotic painkillers. *Grew up in a dysfunctional home where his mother was forced into an affair and the father became a sad drunk. *The love of his life - Heather - was raped and murdered when Ed was 17 *Ed became bitter. He eventually hunted down and killed the people who killed Heather. Although he was suspected of the crimes, he was never able to be pinned with them. *Ed killed the man who forced his mother into the affair. He was charged as a minor as he was not yet 18 and spent 5 years on probation. *Ed wrestled in various independent promotions, drifting from town to town for years until becoming a star in nGw. *Although once deeply in love, Ed's bitterness and deep seated hatred and disgust with the world twisted his view of women. He has no respect for them and treats them badly, often is abusive. *Ed loves McDonalds 99 cent Gut grenades, which he fondly refers to as his 'cheesyburgs'. *Ed formed the Empire with other like minded individuals to oppress and otherwise subjugate the nGw Roster as he feels they are not up to his standards. *Ed is extremely gaseous due to his undiagnosed IBS. He can burp on command and more impressively, he can fart at will. *Ed is an alcoholic *Ed is now filthy rich thanks to nGw though you'd never know it. *Ed was at one time the nGw's Die-Hard Champion. *Ed Sweeton once squashed future Mr. nGw Vince Stryfe in a match that Vince has been vowing revenge for ever since. *Ed was once Dr. Summeroff's 'You're Fired' match enforcer before moving on to join the Empire. *Ed has been with nGw from the very beginning. *Ed has many homes. He has a Mansion outside Mt. Vernon in Anacortes. He has an apartment in Mt. Vernon and unbeknownst to anyone, he still maintains a trailer in Baker Lake, Nunavut. Merchandise Category:Workers Category:The Empire